The invention relates to colored tire stocks. More particularly, the invention relates to colored tire stocks having improved abrasion resistance, color and color stability.
Conventional colored tire stocks such as white sidewall tire stocks are generally composed of a blend of rubbers, typically a blend of natural rubber, chlorobutyl rubber or SBR and EPDM rubber; a color pigment such as TiO.sub.2 ; non-black fillers such as clay and a sulfur-based curing system along with antioxidants, antiozonants, waxes and the like. However such conventional colored tire stocks upon exposure to sunlight and the atmosphere tend to discolor and lose their attractive appearance. Thus, for example, when conventional white sidewall stocks are exposed to sunlight and the atmosphere they tend to yellow rather readily. Moreover, tires are subject to accidental curb scuffing which often abrades the surface of colored tire stocks such as colored sidewalls or raised colored letters and further diminishes the attractiveness thereof. Accordingly, colored tire stocks having improved abrasion resistance, color and color stability are highly desired.